NewPath Learning's Multimedia Lessons (MMLs) are complete, ready-to-use, interactive lessons for middle and high school students covering key life science topics. Each MML's self-contained curriculum content and software features provide engaging, inquiry-based activities that are critical to mastery of the often complex concepts pertaining to current, standards-based academic requirements. The goals of this SBIR Phase II project are to: enhance the functionality, utility and accessibility of the MMLs through transition to a web-based platform; provide evidence that the MMLs have a positive impact on teacher instruction and student comprehension of key, standards-based life science concepts; develop additional MMLs to satisfy the significant and growing need for prepackaged, interactive lessons covering the elementary science curriculum; provide high quality, peer-to-peer teacher professional development training; and expand teachers' awareness, adoption and use of the MML learning system. During this SBIR Phase II we will: Expand the capabilities and features of NewPath Learning's MMLs from the current CD format to include delivery via web-based access through a computer, iPad and other tablets/mobile devices. Develop and implement reliable and valid pre/post assessments to determine the impact of the current middle school and high school MMLs on student learning. Extend the reach of the MMLs through the development of additional lessons to cover key elementary school science concepts for grades 3 through 5. Develop and implement research-based pre/post assessments to determine the impact of these lessons on student comprehension of key, standards- based concepts. Develop, evaluate and implement workshop materials for use by educator presenters to deliver peer- led workshops on the MMLs to increase awareness, training and use of these products within their curriculum. This proposed project is significant because: It will satisfy te specific functional needs identified during the SBIR Phase I project by developing a web-based learning platform for online delivery of the Multimedia Lessons (MMLs). It will expand access to the MMLs developed under the Phase I SBIR project, as well as the MML titles NewPath subsequently developed, not only to any remote computer connected to the Internet, but also through such emerging technologies as iPads and other tablets/mobile devices. It will satisfy the growing demand for complete, ready-to-use interactive lessons for Elementary Science education. It will provide teachers with high quality professional development training to maximize awareness and distribution of the MMLs, as well as training on the effective integration of these products within the curriculum. The resulting web-based system will deliver high quality, standards-based, interactive lessons to students at an unparalleled, economic value. This proposed project is innovative for several key reasons: It will allow online access of the MMLs and accommodate the latest technology trends to include use on tablet computers such as iPads and other mobile devices. This will provide for broader dissemination and use while exploiting the true benefits of 1-to-1 learning. It will allow teachers to customize the MMLs and create/edit their own curriculum to provide for differentiated instruction based upon the specific learning needs of their students. It will provide an easy-to-use classroom management system for teachers to make assignments, conduct pre- and post-assessments of their students' knowledge, and track student performance It will allow teachers to share content and lessons that they create with their colleagues. It will provide additional MMLs covering key elementary science topics. It will provide peer-based, professional development training.